Awaken, Demon Hunter of Little Red Riding Hood
"Awaken, Demon Hunter of Little Red Riding Hood" is the first episode of the Queen's Blade Grimoire anime. Story Alicia's trying to summon strong fighters to gain an edge in the next QB, and Kyuel comes through, recognizes Gainos at a glance and says that wasn't where she wanted to go, Alicia follows her and they lose that skirt (a gift from Kyuel's boss, probably Nanael?). Kyuel's in a hurry to get somewhere, the flower critters keep teasing Alicia (they probably know more than they're letting on), Seiten calls Alicia an "unwelcome guest" and tells Snow White to ignore her and keep on her work, Alicia keeps wanting to return home, then she sees Seiten and Leina fighting. Seiten taunts Leina and says Leina'd rather perform her duties, though she wouldn't mind turning her into a corpse and controlling her into doing them; Leina says she'll take care of her business herself, and that neither corpses not human should need to take orders from others. Then, Alicia is invited to a tea party, and after drinking teas that make her grow and shrink, she meets Airi. Airi's trying to turn Mel Fair Land into a marshland for her mistress, and tells Alicia she doesn't know how to go back, but won't let Alicia stop her. After kissing her to drain her life essence, Airi recognizes Alicia's darkness magic, then get serious and threatens to let her taste the underworld in the flesh. But, because they're at MFL, her summon comes out wrong, and after losing most of her energy, she leaves, while repeating she doesn't know how to go back. Seiten's surprised at Alicia being able to pull that off, but tells Snow to call another gal to replace Airi, so that they can open their (MFL's) Queen's Blade. Snow adds that for this land's sake, they must do so before winter comes. Alicia saves Zara from a wolf, and both her and her granny basically tell Zara she needs to find her inner strength, and to focus on what she wants to protect. Seiten resurrects the wolf who kept wanting to eat Zara, and has it work for her. The granny recognizes Seiten, and tells her she won't let it eat both of them. When Zara arrives, she asks about her granny's ears and mouth (so it's word-for-word the "The better to eat you with" scene), gets eaten, comes out from the wolf but is possessed by darkness, which makes her obsessed with being stronger. Zara's trying to fight it and wants to die, but Alicia tries to save her and hits her with her magic attack, but Zara says a variation of her battle quote ("I'm not the girl who was afraid of the darkness anymore... I'm stronger now"), but thanks to Alicia talking about her granny, she snaps out of it. Seiten and Snow agree that they're lacking one (fighter), so they summon Liliana for QB's sake. Alicia and Zara notice the wolf's back, Alicia thinks it might be back for revenge, but Zara welcomes it and says she'll keep it beside her, for she still has to find her true strength, and comes up with her own beautiful fighter title. Category:Episodes